


The Bean

by tinadestiel



Series: The Bean Saga [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadestiel/pseuds/tinadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of desire, hope, and unrequited love, The Bean will take you through a journey that will leave you breathless. Discover the pain that is caused when one individual is unable to properly love the one they long for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bean Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/198598) by Ryan Carroll. 



One day there lived a bean named Benny. Benny the bean lived on a shelf with his fellow companions in (insert store name here) and he lived a happy and simple life. One day, the store owner, Jubilee HooganHorts, removed the Salziria Heehores (in which no one could tell, why they weren't selling) from the shelf and replaced them with sweet smelling Snickerdoodles.   
Benny being the curious Pinto bean he was, he looked over and saw Snicker Snickerdoodle, the queen of all Snickerdoodles. Her added cinnamon specks were as brown as his shell, and her vanilla breading glowed in the shelf light. Benny the bean was in love.   
His attempts at catching her attention, did little to no good, for who could ever compete with Dapperdoodle? The roundest Snickerdoodle in all of the box. His futile attempts to capture Snicker Snickerdoodles heart, was the only thing keeping Benny the beans spirits up.   
At final last, a baby elephant came trotting up the aisle his trunk locked on Benny the beans bag. The other beans held their quivering breath as the mother elephant approached.   
Snicker Snickerdoodles attention was locked on the action and she found Benny the bean glowing a chocolate, coffee bean brown. Her cinnamon specks quivered at the sight of him.   
From that day forward, their love was undeniable. They lay there, watching gazing at each other's form across the aisle. The baby elephant all but forgetting the pinto beans that lay there.   
Benny and Snicker's love grew each passing day, though being so close that they were, they were always so far apart from each other. Their insides dying a little each day.   
One day, an octopus by the name of Afrojackaflackaflack, came through the aisle looking for some Snickerdoodles to bring to his grandchildren, only to come face-to-bean with Benny. Afrojackaflackaflack fell in love as well and took Benny the beans bag off of the shelf, besides the desperate attempts for Benny to break the bag and bounce to Snicker Snickerdoodles side.   
Once home, Afrojackaflackaflack took Benny out of the bag and dumped the rest of his companions outside, where immediately the bird came and attacked the helpless beans.   
Afrojackaflackaflack set Benny the bean on the shelf in a glass case and went to cook dinner, cooking lasagna, and humming as he went. From time to time, Afrojackaflackaflack could be seen staring at the Benny, making Benny very uncomfortable.   
Weeks passed and Benny seemed to wilt, for he had not seen Snicker Snickerdoodle in all her glorious beauty. Afrojackaflackaflack seemed to have taken notice to this and came to the conclusion that Benny was not happy. Having thrown away the bean bag and all of Benny's family and friends, Afrojackaflackaflack took it upon himself to return Benny to the supermarket where he came from.   
He set Benny the bean on the bean rack where he had picked him up in the previous weeks and walked away.   
Benny soon found that when he looked across the aisle to where Snicker Snickerdoodle should have been, he only saw the replacement of another box. Having no idea where she had gone, and wondering where his true love lived.


End file.
